Friends are born , not made
by Srija
Summary: Complete duo short story...plz read nd review...thnx!
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Hi friends...m here with a short shot on duo...ye jo story hai ye almost meri aur meri best frnd k dosti se milti hai...keh sakte ho k m portraying a picture of our dosti...

here we go...

enjoy...

he looked at the mobile screen...and was deeply thinking should he do this or not...should he express his sadness to him or not...

atlast he thought..."khamoshiyan duri barhta hn...aur muse usse koi dooriyan nh chahye..muse bs mera dost chahye...aur uske liye ye sab usko kehna zaruri hai...

he started typing...

Daya...yaar m nh jnta k ye sab padhne k bad how u will react...but yaar bataye bina reh bhi nh pa raha..

Daya yaar aj tune pura din bat nh kia muzse...evn jab hum nikle beauru se tb bhi tum akele ghar chle gye..tm to humesha se muse drop karke hi jate ho na ghar...phir aj kya hua...tum aj pura din Rajat k sath the...muse compltly ignore kiya...yaar acha nh lgta...chlo tumhare liye to acha hi h...atleast mere jagah koi to le liya h...khush raho...

sorry yaar agar bura lga...magar...bye...

he was just thinking tht should he press the send button or not..will it be right?but he is also upset...n his frnd should know the fault...evrything has a limit...he is hurt...n doesnt Daya hv any kind of duty?

he forcefully touched the button...and closed his eyes tightly...the phone beeped...he looked n it was the successful delivery report...

he was looking over the window...he was really too much sad...or hurt...or may b angry..

two hours passed...now he was looking at his laptop screen preparing a report...Daya still didnt repl..."hadd h...samjhta kya h ye khudko?"

at the tym his phone vibrated...n he eagerly looked...opened the msg...

"Abhijeet...meri bhi apni kch feelings h...humesha m bhi har jagah adjust nh kar sakta...aur phir tumko koi idea nh h aj kya hua tha..."

he was confused...he too replied..."kya hua tha?aur Daya abt adjustmnt...dost k liye 2 min rukne ko tum adjstmnt kehte ho?phr itna to har rishte m krna pdhta h..."

Daya replied..."dekho yaar...aj ek encounter hona tha...par hua nh...or kaam k liye hi nh ruka m...aur ha...insaan paison se kharida nh hota h jo koi v kisika bhi jagah le le.."

Abhi was really shocked now...matter was serious but he could tell Abhijit...

"nh Daya...bat to ego ka h...ase to m marke padha rahunga tb bhi tum busy hoge"

"Abhijeet...ego nah?thk h...hai muse ego...aur har choti bat ko lekar story banana adat ban chuka hai tumhara"

this thing hurted him badly...he couldnt reply more...his eyes were full of tears...this was enough...he threw the phone on sofa...and closed the laptop...moved out of house...

Next morning:

As usual they were in job...both were busy in work...but they even didnt look to each others face...this thing was a strange matter surprised evrybdy...

Day ended and they went back to home...lyk this two more days went on...

meantime...they got a holiday of 5 days...bcz some other officers will be appointed to look over Mumbai beaurue...

all the officers were so so happy...but as home work they too got works such as file preparing..reports...etc...

A/N:Aj k liye itna hi...will update vry soon...ye story bohot simple hai...pta nh ap logko kasa lga ...but still review...  
thnks a lot for giving yr tym in reading this...

tkcr...hv a nice day...Love u all...Srija


	2. Chapter 2

One fine morning...he opened his eyes getting a phn call...hesitatingly he picked it up...'hello"

"File no 276 tumhare pas h na?"

"Aaaa...ek min hold kro"

"Hmm.."

Aftr some moments...

"Haa hai...mere pas..."

"Okay...actually ye report k liye wo data chahye...mai le ayu tumhare ghar se file?"

"Nh...mai market ja raha hu...to tujhe de kar ata hu"

"Ok..bye"

"Bye"

He normally got up and went for buying stuffs for house...the day was a shiny one...whole city had a bad weather since 5 days...now the sun light gave a beautiful charm to the town...

Mumbai CID was going to start their hectic days from the next morning...

He pressed the bell on the person opened the door with smile on face...

Ajao...

hmm...ye raha tera file...

He read that file carefully...hmmmm...thk hi h...par ek problm h...

Kya?

Boss...muse 571 ka bhi chahye tha...

Magar muse kya pta...tum yei lane bole the...

Are yaar...tumko phir bhi lena tha na...

Wah...kya bat h Daya saab..mere pas hazaron files h...tere lie sab le ayu.?

Zarurat ho to yes...

Daya ka bacha...tu nh sudhrega...

Mera bacha...kb hua

Kal...

Kya?bosss plzzzzz

Thk h thk h...m ab chlta hu...aur ab tum jana mere ghar...file lene...samjhe?

Aaacha...raat ko ata hu...

Chlo bye...

Bye...

Abhijeet patted his arms and moved out...

He bought his things and went to home...

Night arrived...n Daya also came...

Abhi:ayo...lo ye raha file

Daya(made face):ghar m mehman aya h...kahan bithake chaye vaye pilaoge...ate hi hath m file thama diya...

Abhi(laugh):baith ja mere bhai...aur chaye khd bana...mera to hath m dard h...

Daya:aaaann!bana diya na bahana...

Abhi(sitting):are nhi...bahana nhi Daya...sach m...

Daya(srsly);kyu kya hua h boss hath m...dikhao...

Abhi(smiled):are bs dara rha tha tujhko...kch nh hua...

Daya forcefully took his hand..."dikhate ho ya nhi..."

By chance he pressed the infected area..n Abhi flinched..."aaaahh Daya"

Daya was now scared...he looked and it was a infection...

Daya:boss...ye kya h ha...muse bataye taq nhi...

Abhi:chotasa viral infctn h...

Daya:are kya...m zarasa hath lagaya tum chilla uthe...dard h na bht...

Abhi:infection m dard to common h yaar...par tu tensn mat le...thk ho jyega...

Daya:Abhi!tum na pehle khd dr giri karna bandh karo...chlo ekbar Adi ko dikhake ate h...

Abhi:are gaya tha main!

Daya:to pehle batate na...

Abhi(confused):achnk kase batata...

Daya:kyu bichme nh bata sakte the?

Abhi:areeee kab...

Daya:huh...m tension kar rha tha kitna...

Abhi:Daya...(jerked head)tumse bat karna bekar h...chl jaa chaye bana...

Daya:banata hu...par pehle batao k Adi k pas kb gaye...

Abhi:aj hi subha...usne pain killer bhi diya h...antibiotic bhi...chill...

Daya:chlo achi bat hai...par abhi bhi dard h...

Abhi:tujhe m shakal se robot dikhta hu?jo subha gaya aur sham ko thk ho jyega

Daya:aam...aaam...aaam...nhi...

Abhi:abhi summer nh to no aam...

Daya:acha boss ab chlta hu...aur ha dawa time pe nh lia to dkho...khana khake hi dawai lena...aur hath nh lagana ise...aur rat ko 11 baje call karna...skype per...

Abhi:acha done...

He went with a smile...after Daya went he sat on sofa...n felt a pain..."aaah..."

But he smiled..."na sorry bola humne ek dusre ko...na hi kch...shyd ise hi dosti kehte h...kabhi khushi kabhi gam...aur thoda sa care...thora sa pyar...thora sa jhgda...thora masti...par at the end of the day FRIENDSHIP DEFEATES EGO..."

A/N:Some words to my reviewers...

Rai dii:diiiiiiidiiiiiii Misti ei story ta finallyyyy sesh korlo...ar atttooo quick update e...now ek hug to banti hai na...muuuaaaahhhh...hope u lyk ths one...

DSP bhai:bhaiya...ye story start krne se pehle I told in A/N tht this is a picture of my n my frnd's frndship...a complt incident happnd in our life...just evry dialouge is ours...even I m having the serious infection in hand...dying in pain...n uski attitude bilkul ase hi thi...so...jaise k ye story real h to thodi childsh lgega hi kyuki hum h hi children...hehe...thnx fr revw...tkcr...bbbbye...

Shakshi...Guest...Shalu...Divine21...Diksha...evrybody thnxxx a lot...

Mistic morning n DNA fan:hehe...meri adat hi h chotusa updt krna...sholllyyyy...tkcr...hugggsss...

Angel betu:dii Chini ne updt krdia..chollyy fr choti chaptr...aur dii dosti m to chlta rehta h ye sab...so no worry n keep loving yr luved ones..

Mahi di:jijjiii...thnxxxx fr revw...luvvvvvvvv uuuuuuu...

Hopefully sabko maine speech diya...agar koi reh gya to kan pakad kr sorry...

Aur aurrrr...plzzzzzzzz review...tkcr...luv u all...Srija/Misti/Chini. 《》《》《》


End file.
